On The Infinite Skies' Edge
by Shuranlev
Summary: Et si on changeait un peu ? Et si pour une fois, on mettait une paire d'ailes dans le dos de Dean et un fusil à pompe dans les mains de Castiel ? Un ange qui ne voulait pas en être un, et un homme qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant qu'en enfer. - Destiel, Human!Cass, Angel!Dean.


**Salut mes bichons !**

**Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction Supernatural ! (Non, je n'ai pas abandonné l'autre, pas encore ahah !)**

**Les vacances, c'est carrément à double tranchant... plus de temps pour écrire, mais aussi plus pour glander ou pour... finir Bioshock Infinite, par exemple. J'en suis encore profondément meurtrie dans mon âme de gameuse tellement c'était trop bien.**

**Donc voilà, celle-là sera moins légère, plus profonde, moins... plus... Hm, braif, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! (Tumblr m'a grandement soufflé l'idée de base.)**

* * *

Black Celebration

_« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »_

_« Ton aide. On a besoin de toi. »_

_« C'est trop tard pour ça, et vous le savez bien. Comment vous m'avez retrouvé ? »_

_« Nous ne t'avons jamais perdu, Dean. »_

Il soupira. Il avait réussi à se cacher après la dernière apocalypse, à vivre en paix. Seul. Seul avec lui-même. Avec ses péchés, avec sa condition, avec ses erreurs et ses gloires non-méritées. Et il venait d'apprendre qu'en fait, Dieu ne l'avait juste pas dérangé. Dans un sens, ça lui faisait plaisir qu'on lui ait accordé des siècles de repos parmi les humains, mais il en voulait à tout et tout le monde de lui avoir menti. De lui avoir fait un instant croire qu'il était parti, de son plein gré, et que personne ne puisse le retrouver. Et là, devant lui, le pauvre Salamandriel, contraint à servir de pigeon voyageur entre lui et ses anciens frères. Il avait désespérément essayé de chuter, d'arracher sa grâce, de déchiqueter ses ailes. Mais Dieu n'était apparemment pas de cet avis. Alors il était toujours autant un ange, toujours autant immortel, toujours plein d'amers regrets.

_« Je vois pas pourquoi vous auriez besoin de moi. Vous avez tout fait pour me garder ange, mais je suis solitaire, infidèle, on ne peut pas compter sur moi et vous le savez très bien. Je ne me battrai pas pour vous. »_

_« Nous savons. Mais vous êtes le seul ange à être allé en enfer et à en être revenu. »_

_« Et alors ? Vous avez besoin d'un guide touristique peut-être ? »_

_« On a besoin d'une âme qui se trouve être en perdition. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. »_

_« Je dois aller chercher une âme en enfer sans même savoir pourquoi. Vous n'apprenez décidément jamais rien. »_

_« Dieu l'a ordonné. »_

_« Désolé, mais j'applique souvent une vieille tradition des humains. Ça s'appelle la crise d'adolescence. C'est quand on arrête de dire oui à son père. »_

Ce fut au tour de Salamandriel de soupirer cette fois. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir convaincre un ange qui avait un tel caractère. Il comprenait pourquoi il avait souvent fait équipe avec Gabriel et Balthazar. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi Dean devait faire ça. Il aurait préféré le laisser tranquille. Il ressentait sa peine, sa douleur et ses tourments rien qu'en le regardant. Il comprenait pourquoi il voulait être là, seul dans cette petite maison sur pilotis en bois, au bord du lac géant sur lequel les rayons du soleil venaient s'échouer en milliards de microscopiques paillettes dorées. D'une voix plus agressive qu'il ne l'aurait voulue, Dean continua.

_« Ecoute Alfie. J'ai rien contre toi, non c'est vrai rien. Mais je peux plus travailler pour ou avec les anges. J'ai commis trop d'atrocités sans savoir pourquoi, j'étais aveuglé par le devoir d'obéissance mais... mais maintenant, j'aspire seulement à disparaître. »_

_« Tu ne veux pas te racheter ? »_

Le silence envahissant s'installa lourdement entre les deux anges. Violent, sans une once de bienveillance. Un silence de malaise et d'incompréhension.

_« C'est pas possible. Je veux pas qu'on me pardonne, je veux juste qu'on me laisse disparaître. »_

_« Alors ne peux-tu pas le faire juste pour sauver quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas du aller en enfer ? »_

_« Je... »_

Dean se massa les tempes un moment. Il avait le droit à la réflexion, tout de même. C'était sa tâche. Sauver les humains. Laisser le cours de l'histoire se dérouler. N'intervenir que s'il y avait quelque chose de 'pas normal'. Il serra les poings si fort qu'il sentit ses propres ongles entailler sa chair et ses phalanges tirer si fort sur sa peau qu'elle blanchit d'un seul coup. Il se relâcha et abandonna la lutte contre Salamandriel, contre lui-même. Il souffla avant de répondre.

_« C'est bon. Mais je ferai le boulot à ma manière. Et personne ne m'emmerdera. Et après vous me laisserez tranquille pour toujours. »_

_« Ces conditions me semblent acceptables. »_

Et ils s'envolèrent tous deux en direction du Paradis. Arrivés là, une armée entière de nouvelles recrues angéliques l'attendaient. Même ses frères archanges vinrent saluer son retour après ses siècles de silence et d'invisibilité. Dean ne répondit à aucunes de ces sollicitations. Il renvoya l'armée d'où elle venait. Aller en enfer et en revenir était une tâche compliquée, même pour un ange, et il tenait à l'accomplir seul. Sans personne pour le déranger. Sans personne pour le gêner. Il sortit sa dague argentée de la manche de son long manteau noir et égorgea sans scrupules le vampire qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Se laver avec du sang de monstre. Réaliser le sacrifice noir. Tous ces rituels qui lui semblaient une bien ridicule protection pour ce qu'il avait déjà vu en enfer. Alors quand le sang impur s'imprégna dans la lame brillante pour la ternir d'un rouge sale, Dean traça une longue ligne de son poignet à son coude. Il se sentit maudit, presque autant que le vampire qu'il venait de tuer pour son rituel. Il fronça du nez. Il détestait faire ça, mais bon. C'était lui l'expert. De sa main baignée de son sang désormais profane, il traça une série de signes en prononçant l'incantation qu'il avait lui-même inventée. Il se sentit soudainement faible et nauséeux. Preuve que tout allait bien donc. Une grâce d'ange n'avait rien à faire en enfer. L'odeur acre des corps en décomposition lui monta au nez. Puis celle du plastique brûlé, de la chair calcinée, des flammes qui dévoraient tout et tout le monde. Son voyage avait été plus que rapide. Il en était plutôt satisfait d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais aimé les files d'attente. Il remerciait Lucifer à demi-mot de lui avoir laissé une si grande marge de manœuvre dans son propre royaume. Ce frère marginal. Celui qui avait osé. Celui qui avait tout perdu. Il n'éprouvait aucune haine à son égard, et c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il le laissait déambuler librement. Dean n'avait de haine pour personne, sauf peut-être lui, de toute façon. Il chercha l'âme perdue qu'il devait sauver. Une âme humaine n'a pas sa place en enfer, jamais. Et il n'avait demandé aucune précision sur la personne à trouver. Trop d'âmes résonnaient différemment de celles des démons. Il s'engagea dans le long couloir qui apparaissait devant lui, sombre, insalubre et qui aurait frémir n'importe quel novice. Mais Dean était loin d'être un novice. Très loin.

Il chercha dans toutes les cellules, dans toutes les cages, dans toutes les salles de torture. Partout des corps arrachés, des chairs puantes en décompositions, des hurlements fous et des membres seuls au milieu de nul part. Il marchait quelques fois dans une flaque de sang frais, donc le bruit visqueux et flasque ne parvenait même pas jusqu'à ses oreilles tant elles étaient accaparées par tous ces cris de souffrance. Tout ça résonnait dans sa tête, dans sa grâce, et le faisait vibrer jusqu'à la pointe de ses plumes. Il se sentait prêt à défaillir n'importe quand, à céder à ses tremblements, à s'abandonner à ses pleurs... mais il savait. Il savait pourquoi il était là, pourquoi il ne flancherait pas, et pourquoi il repartirait entier, comme les autres fois. Il commençait à être habitué à cette sensation de mal-être intense qui le submergeait dès qu'il mettait les pieds en enfer. Des souvenirs, cruels, impitoyables. Mais il n'était pas venu ici pour faire pénitence, non. Il se concentra. Et il trouva ce qu'il cherchait presque instantanément. Il voyait une âme humaine en torturer une autre. Sûrement après des années de douleur était-il passé de l'autre coté. Dans ce cas, peut-être ne voudrait-il même pas être sauvé. Il n'y avait pas de plus terrible spectacle que de voir la haine et la vengeance gagner. Dean s'adossa tranquillement contre l'embrasure de la porte, avec son habituelle nonchalance.

_« J'espère que je dérange pas trop. »_

Soudain, l'humain lâcha tous ses instruments de torture instantanément et se jeta vers lui avec une hargne peu commune, un vulgaire couteau à la main. Il le planta de toutes ses forces dans la poitrine de Dean, qui ne fit même pas l'ombre d'un mouvement d'esquive. Toujours adossé contre l'encadrement de métal, il attendit une réaction. Qui ne tarda pas.

_« Quoi... Pourquoi ?! »_

_« Crois-moi, t'y arriveras pas avec ça. J'ai essayé. »_

Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'humain. De la détresse. Un appel à l'aide. Et aussi de la souffrance. De la haine. De l'injustice. De l'horreur. De la fatigue. Ces grands yeux bleus un peu trop expressifs. Un peu trop accrocheurs. Des cheveux noirs en bataille. Couverts de boue, de sang séché, et d'autres liquides dont on ne préférerait même pas entendre parler. Il était très jeune. Trop jeune pour voir l'enfer. Dans ses pupilles dilatées, la contradiction. Une âme torturée qui torture elle-même. Dean attrapa fermement l'épaule de l'homme en face de lui et hurla les mots du retour parmi les vivants. Il y eut une vive lumière, aveuglante, chaude, bienfaitrice... puis plus rien.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux. Il ne voyait rien. Il tâtonna ses poches et trouva un briquet, qu'il s'empressa d'allumer comme un désespéré. Mais n'était-ce pas son cas ? Il était désespéré. Il lui semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger un orteil. Il comprit vite pourquoi : il était dans une boite. Pile à sa taille. Il essaya de donner des coups de pieds de toutes ses forces, mais il se sentait tellement faible, tellement... vivant. Il se souvint de la torture, de l'enfer... une lumière... et un violent mal de crâne. Il arrêta de penser. Tout semblait éprouvant, difficile. Dans un dernier espoir, il asséna un ultime coup de genou dans les planches au dessus de lui. Tout cassa. Il pensa d'abord qu'il s'était mis dans une situation pire que celle d'il y a quelques minutes quand tout à coup... un rayon. Non. Plusieurs. Tout un soleil. Il laissa doucement ses yeux s'habituer à cette nouvelle source de lumière, évitant ainsi l'horrible douleur qui suit les changements de luminosité trop violents. Il ouvrit doucement les paupières.

Bleu.

Entièrement bleu.

Le ciel... Il lui avait tellement manqué. Une fois sorti de son trou, il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. L'herbe verte, douce, une si bonne odeur. Et tout ce bleu devant lui... tant de chose qui lui manquaient. Les couleurs, les odeurs, les sensations. Il était vivant. Ou plutôt, de retour chez les vivants. Il prit une grande inspiration. De peur que ça ne soit qu'un rêve, une chimère qu'on lui aurait imposée pour le faire souffrir encore plus, il s'accrocha aux touffes d'herbe par poignées. Il se releva doucement. Apparemment, il était au milieu de nul part. Des fleurs, multicolores, partout autour de lui. Il sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues et les larmes ne tardèrent pas à embuer ses yeux. Il était sorti de l'enfer. Et il avait faim. Besoin de reprendre des forces. Besoin de boire. Pour oublier, surtout. Ne se rappeler de rien. Ne parler de rien. Ça sera mieux comme ça, oui.

Dean regardait son humain sortir de terre, mais n'allait pas l'aider. A quoi bon ? De toute façon, il n'allait jamais le revoir. Enfin ça, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Ce dont il essayait de se persuader. Sortir une âme de l'enfer n'était jamais un acte anodin ou dénué de sens et il le savait. Il le savait. Mais il voulait l'ignorer. Alors il faisait semblant. Il se voilait la face, encore. Il fuyait, toujours. Il ne voulait pas de cette réalité. Non. Jamais. Il attendait, invisible, assit sur le capot de sa voiture. C'était bizarre pour un ange, d'avoir une voiture. Enfin, en général. Dans son cas, c'était plutôt normal. Déjà, elle était belle. C'était une Chevrolet Impala 67. Le modèle le plus magnifique de voiture selon Dean. Et puis, et c'était surtout pour cette raison qu'il la conduisait : il avait mal. Il avait essayé d'arracher ses propres ailes et il savait que s'il n'y arrivait pas, il n'en sortirait pas sans séquelles définitives. Il ne pouvait plus voler. Du moins, plus souvent. A moins que ça ne soit psychosomatique. Ce qui ne l'étonnerait en fait pas plus que ça. Alors il attendait, assis là comme un con. En plein soleil. Heureusement que les anges ne craignent pas les changements de température. Il vit son homme arriver en titubant. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir d'exceptionnel, ce post-ado, pour qu'une opération de sauvetage aussi grande ait été organisée. Il était faible. Il était cassé. Il était un homme presque mort. Et on ne faisait pas de charité pour un homme presque mort quand le prix à payer était aussi élevé que de risquer de perdre un ange. Ou le rendre fou. Mais Dean était déjà fou. Complètement hors d'atteinte. Oui. Il ne risquait rien. On pouvait l'utiliser pour ramener des âmes inutiles perdues en enfer. Alors c'était ça, son nouveau travail... Malheureusement pour les hautes instances du Paradis, il n'avait signé que pour une seule.

Pendant qu'il demeurait plus ou moins perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut de son gros problème que quand il entendit un bruit familier... non, un doux ronronnement à ses oreilles... Le moteur de l'Impala. Il se retourna vivement pour connaître la cause de se démarrage inopiné et... il vit son humain, assis sur le siège conducteur, une poignée de fils raccordés en hâte dans sa main gauche et la main droite sur le volant. Il démarra en trombe, laissant Dean seul, et invisible. Sans sa voiture. Sachant pertinemment tout ce cela impliquait, il jura et insulta le ciel. Tant qu'à faire dans la démesure, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Il força ses ailes à brasser l'air et grimaça de douleur. Il détestait cette sensation. Il s'envola rapidement jusqu'à l'endroit où son humain s'était arrêté... pour cambrioler les restes d'une station d'essence désaffectée. Maintenant, Dean était carrément en colère de n'avoir rien vu venir, qu'on lui ait piqué sa voiture aussi facilement et surtout, il venait de sauver un enfoiré de voleur de voitures !

Castiel ouvrit la caisse avec un petit geste de victoire et emporta son contenu. Il fit le plein de nourriture emballée, d'eau et vida trois bouteilles d'une seule traite. Soudain son épaule le brûla vivement. Non. Son épaule le lançait. Mais ça n'était pas douloureux. Il s'approcha du miroir, sale et complètement cassé mais ça suffirait pour le moment, et aperçut une trace de brûlure quand il remonta sa manche. Une trace de main. Rouge. Lancinante. Indélébile. Il se décida à partir, quand toutes les vitres explosèrent d'un seul coup, avec un horrible bruit... comme des ultrasons. Il eut, heureusement, le réflexe de cacher son visage pour qu'il ne garde pas de mauvais souvenir. Mais ses oreilles n'eurent pas la même chance et son sang commençait à dégouliner dangereusement le long de son cou. Il se sentit brutalement défaillir mais s'accrocha au comptoir pour ne pas tomber. Il resta quelques minutes comme ça, sans bouger. Histoire de faire passer les vertiges.

Dean ne voulait pas ça. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le blesser, il voulait juste l'avertir. Mais il semblerait que des siècles sans se servir de ses pouvoirs l'avaient un peu rouillé. Il resta invisible, mais prit cette fois-ci le soin de s'installer sur le siège passager de sa voiture avant de la voir disparaître encore une fois. Il aurait pu partir. Il aurait pu fuir. Il aurait pu rentrer et dire qu'il avait fait son boulot. Mais non, Dean était là, il regardait le paysage et la route défiler devant des yeux à travers les vitres de son bébé. Il prêta un peu d'attention à ce conducteur improvisé. Il semblait savoir exactement quoi faire, malgré le fait qu'il soit transpercé par la peur et le désir de savoir. Il était plutôt beau. Pour un cadavre ambulant. Dean ne se comprenait plus. Pourquoi rester là quand on a voué toute sa vie à l'oubli et à la solitude. Oui. C'était sûrement ça. Il manquait de contact social, d'où ce violent désir de protection qu'il avait envers ce pauvre humain cassé. Son homme. Sa marque. Il savait tout depuis le début, il savait que cet humain était éperdument mal en point. Mais il l'a quand même sauvé. En dépit de sa probable inutilité sur Terre. Il le vit rentrer et s'installer sur le siège, agile comme un félin malgré son état rachitique. Dean le regardait sans comprendre. Il sortit une seringue de la poche de son jean et la nettoya avec un coton, probablement imbibé d'alcool. Il la planta dans un petit flacon rempli d'un liquide blanc et sembla en extraire une dose très précise. Il enfonça doucement l'aiguille dans le pli de son coude. Très doucement.

Castiel sentit l'héroïne pénétrer dans ses veines. Comme avant. Ça lui avait manqué. Sa vieille amie. Il vit la seringue se vider et son esprit s'embruma. Fort. Il se sentit partir avec sa potion magique dans son sang. Son corps passait lentement en mode manuel pendant que son esprit se sentait au dessus de tout. Libre. Son cœur ne battait plus que parce qu'il lui ordonnait, ses membres ne réagissaient plus. Il se sentait comme dans une coquille vide. Vide. Il se trouvait toujours étrangement lucide pendant qu'il se droguait, mais une fois sorti de sa torpeur, il réalisait qu'il ne l'était absolument pas. Mais Castiel pensait énormément ce jour-là, et l'héroïne n'était pas de cet avis. La moindre petite évidence était remise en question. Il voyait le monde se tordre, surréaliste. Il voyait son corps mourir, encore une fois. Mais il ne réagissait pas. Non, pas besoin. Laisser la drogue faire. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait capable de sortir de cette foutue coquille pour enfin rejoindre la liberté, la vraie. Devenir le vent qui caressait les champs de coquelicots. Devenir le souffle des ébats d'amants d'un soir. Devenir la brise qui soulevait les jupes et décoiffait les cheveux. Être éphémère. Être éternel. Être la vie, être la mort. Être infini et n'être rien à la fois. La seringue rendait ça possible. Il n'y croyait pas, mais ça c'était avant qu'il essaye. Depuis, il était devenu accro. Comment ne pas être coincé dans un rêve ? C'était impossible. Un rêve, c'était toujours ce qu'il y avait de plus doux, de plus léger, de plus agréable. Un peu comme dormir sur un nuage. Alors, dans son monde d'exubérance colorée, de poumons écrasés, de souffles effrénés et de muscles endoloris, Castiel tourna un peu la tête, contemplant le siège passager. Il était très seul depuis son retour. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment d'ailleurs. Il voguait toujours, sans réel but, ne sachant que faire, que penser, que devenir. Une forme toute vêtue de noir se dessina par petites vagues à coté de lui. Malheureusement – ou heureusement – la substance était maintenant bien trop avancée dans son corps pour qu'il puisse faire preuve d'une quelconque surprise. La silhouette posa deux doigts sur son front et pinça des lèvres. Il se sentit soudainement... lourd, très lourd...

Castiel ouvrit les yeux, encore une fois. Il était lourd. La bouche pâteuse, les paupières collées. Un mauvais réveil. Il se demanda quand est-ce qu'il avait pu changer de coté, étant donné qu'il s'était injecté la potion magique assis devant le volant. Mais il n'était pas sur. De toute façon c'était tout sauf important. Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux petites choses. Il ne faisait attention à rien, en fait. Il n'avait jamais regardé le temps passer, jamais vu le monde. Il s'en fichait. Pour lui, l'enfer n'avait été qu'une extension de son monde. Se faire torturer, torturer à son tour. Pour lui c'était le cercle vicieux de la vie. Depuis son enfance jusqu'à ses misérables vingt et un ans. Son esprit dériva vers son frère, Sam. Lui, il avait quitté la famille maudite des Winchester pour aller étudier. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis... il ne savait plus depuis quand. Peut-être il y avait deux ans, quand il avait quinze ans. Lui en avait dix-neuf et savait déjà qu'il ne voulait pas de cette vie. Il n'avait même pas cherché à en vouloir ou à lui trouver quelque chose de bien. Il ne méritait ni de vivre, ni d'être sauvé, ni d'être heureux. Être allé en enfer pour lui... ça n'était en fait pas grand chose. Il s'était toujours caché dernière ce masque d'indifférence malsaine. Toujours. Sans chercher plus. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le pense incapable de protéger son frère alors il avait toujours fait de son mieux. Lui, il méritait d'avoir une vie. Si possible une belle.

Mais pour l'instant, la tête embrumée et les membres endoloris, Castiel attendait dans sa nouvelle voiture. Petit à petit, l'environnement autour de lui se détaillait. À en juger par la lumière ambiante et les ombres au sol, c'était probablement déjà l'aube du lendemain. Il se leva du siège et s'étira en sortant. Il s'autorisa un long bâillement, pensant être seul. Il s'arrêta brutalement en voyant un vieux barbu l'observer depuis la porte de la maison devant laquelle il s'était apparemment garé.

_« Je. Euh, bonjour ? »_

_« Bonjour. Vous voulez entrer ? »_

_« … Vous proposez souvent aux inconnus de rentrer chez vous ? »_

_« Les inconnus n'échouent pas ici pour rien, en général. »_

Il eut presque un rire étouffé dans sa barbe mal taillée.

_« Vous n'avez pas échoué ici par hasard, petite chose. Personne n'échoue ici par hasard. Parfois c'est très emmerdant. »_

_« Vous êtes qui ? »_

_« Bobby. Je suis une sorte d'indic. »_

_« Un indic ? Mais de quoi ? »_

_« Je suis un chasseur, mais... disons que je suis plutôt à la maison. »_

_« Un. Quoi ? Un chasseur de quoi ? »_

_« J'ai le regret de te dire que tu le sauras bien assez tôt mon grand. »_

Il entra, suivi de près par Castiel. Il lui offrit une bonne bière et un morceau de tarte aux pommes.

_« Tu étais en enfer ? En général ceux qui vont en enfer sont... plutôt au courant. Mais attends, tu étais en enfer ?! Ça veut dire que quelqu'un t'en a fait sortir. Ou... quelque chose. »_

_« Je sais pas. Je me souviens pas comment j'y suis allé. Ni pourquoi. Ni comment j'en suis sorti. J'ai juste... »_

Il fut interrompu par un jet d'eau froide sur son visage. Il cracha le peu qu'il avait pris dans la bouche et s'essuya de la main.

_« Euh... ? »_

_« Réflexe. Désolé. Continue. »_

_« J'ai une trace sur le bras. »_

_« Montre ça. »_

Il souleva légèrement sa manche, laissant voir la brûlure en forme de main sur son épaule. Par la même occasion, Bobby eut tout le loisir d'observer la piqûre laissée par la seringue. Il commençait à comprendre d'où venaient les problèmes de mémoire de son invité.

_« Vous n'êtes ni choqué que je parle d'être allé en enfer, ni de cette marque... Vous savez, je suis peut-être un camé mais je suis ni un fou ni un menteur. C'est pas une métaphore, l'enfer. »_

_« Je sais petit. Dans ce monde, il y a bien des choses que tu ignores et que tu préférerais ignorer mais désormais, jamais plus rien ne sera pareil pour toi. »_

_« C'est pas plus mal. »_

Alors Bobby lui parla des démons, des pactes. De toutes les raisons pour un humain d'aller en enfer. Il lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait. Comme s'il était un apprenti. Cet homme devait devenir un chasseur. Avec un peu d'entraînement, il serait même très bon.

_« Vous avez déjà fait du tir ? »_

_« Euh. Seulement du tir à l'arc. »_

_« Eh bien, à chaque chasseur son arme de prédilection. Tu es bon ? »_

_« Je me débrouille. »_

_« Ça sera déjà ça de moins à faire. Il faudra juste te confectionner un arc un peu spécial. C'est pas l'arme la plus pratique ni la plus rapide, mais si c'est ça que tu sais maîtriser on va pas tenter le diable. Sans mauvais jeu de mot bien sur. »_

_« Je vais me battre ? »_

_« Tu n'as pas l'air très récitent. »_

_« Je ne le suis pas. Je suis... plutôt content même. Vous savez on m'a rarement prêté autant d'attention. »_

_« Je vois... »_

Il lui demanda s'il avait de la famille, et Castiel lui parla seulement de Sam. Soudainement, une silhouette indistincte lui revint en mémoire. Croyant que son esprit lui jouait des tours, il n'y accorda aucune importance. Le midi vint, et Bobby lui proposa un hébergement pour une durée indéterminée. Histoire de s'entraîner avant d'aller au front. De faire connaissance. De trouver des réponses.

_« Qui aurait pu me sortir de l'enfer ? »_

_« La seule créature que je connais qui aurait pu faire ça c'est... un démon lui-même. Et plutôt puissant. Mais je ne connais pas toutes les créatures. »_

_« Et... comment va-t-on savoir ? »_

_« On va faire une incantation. Malheureusement, il me faut au moins un nom. »_

_« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas. »_

_« Comment pourrais-tu savoir ? J'aurais fait dix overdoses avec la moitié de la dose que tu t'es injecté dans les veines. »_

Castiel détourna les yeux, gêné. Embarrassé. Il aurait du faire attention. Il aurait au moins du désinfecter la petite plaie pour enlever cette goutte de sang qui perlait à son ouverture. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé.

_« On va simplement faire appel à un medium. »_

_« Alors ça ne sont pas des arnaques ? »_

_« Hum, les trois quarts, si. Mais j'en connais une vraie. Je la ferai venir ce soir. »_

Castiel lisait en attendant le moment fatidique où il apprendrait enfin qui, quoi, comment et pourquoi. Il lui semblait que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il était aussi impliqué dans quelque chose. A savoir, lui-même en fait. Il se rasa un peu, se lava entièrement et trouva quelques vêtements propres dans une vieille valise. Un jean, un tee-shit et un cuir plutôt bien entretenu. Un peu grand pour lui, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre. Enfin revenu à une espèce de normalité physique, il s'installa dans le canapé et attendit l'arrivée d'une certaine Pamela Barnes.

_« Salut tout le monde ! »_

Castiel se réveilla en sursaut. Vingt-deux heures trente. Pas pressée.

_« Pamela... Barnes ? »_

_« Elle-même mon chaton ! Et toi tu... tu es intéressant. »_

Bobby la conduit à l'intérieur, ignorant l'ostensible main aux fesses qu'elle venait de mettre à Castiel – qui ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Elle installa des bougies, des pentacles tracés avec du sang de... Il ne préférait pas savoir, en fait. Sous le regard mi-perplexe mi-sceptique de Castiel. Ils s'assirent autour de la table et se tendirent les mains. Pamela murmura des formules bizarres, probablement en latin. Au bout d'un moment, elle arrêta tout.

_« Alors... ? »_

_« Je n'ai qu'un nom. Pas de visage, pas d'information, rien... Comme si la créature avait réussi à bloquer mon don. »_

_« Oh, et quel est ce nom ? C'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour l'invoquer. »_

_« Dean. Ça te dit quelque chose, Bobby ? »_

_« Non, pas le moins du monde... On va préparer tous les pièges connus et sortir toutes les armes, au cas où. »_

_« Castiel, c'est toi qui va prononcer l'incantation, il viendra probablement plus facilement s'il sent sa marque sur toi. »_

_« Je vois... »_

Castiel s'appliqua à retenir les mots qu'il devait prononcer. Aucune erreur, jamais. Ça serait comme ça première mission. Il s'appliqua. Sous les regards lourds de sens, et plutôt inquiets de Bobby et Pamela. La vieille maison trembla. Même la poussière sur les meubles sembla se laisser porter par les vagues d'air qui transperçaient les murs. Les vitres explosèrent dans un bruit aussi insupportable que celui de la station service. Castiel se boucha les oreilles et n'eut le temps que de voir toutes les lumières exploser après un grand rayon aveuglant. Maintenant plongés dans le noir, aucun des trois n'osaient bouger d'un orteil. Ils entendirent un léger bruissement de page qu'on tourne. Ils se retournèrent en même temps vers la source de ce nouveau bruit pour trouver un homme, une vingtaine d'année, assis confortablement dans le canapé.

_« Vous-... »_

_« Vous êtes quoi putain ?! »_

Après avoir entendu Bobby élever la voix, il leva la tête de son livre et les fixa de ses grands yeux verts. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les petites taches de rousseurs, et surtout les cheveux un peu blonds se battre entre eux. Même si c'était probablement une créature du mal, il était quand même un très bel homme. Il eut un rictus et une fossette se creusa sur sa joue.

_« Mais, c'est vous qui m'avez appelé. Vous devriez le savoir. » _Devant les trois mines incrédules, il continua. _« Ce livre est vraiment un ramassis de conneries. » _Il jeta la Bible par terre dans un geste rageur. _« Je suis Dean. UN PUTAIN D'ANGE DU SEIGNEUR BORDEL DE MERDE ! »_

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre !**

**C'est assez – très très – proche de l'épisode de SPN, mais c'est normal. La « vraie » histoire commence au second chapitre, c'est une sorte de prologue on va dire !**

**Merci de m'avoir lue en tout cas, et n'hésitez pas à réagir ! :D**


End file.
